1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device.
2. Background Art
Organic electroluminescence elements are, for preventing the deterioration of the elements attributed to moisture, configured such that the hollow structure is formed by a sealing substrate having a recessed portion, and a desiccant is arranged in a hollow inner portion. Further, there has been also known a technique in which organic electroluminescence elements are covered with a resin (see JP-A-2006-80094 (patent document 1)). However, in the structure described in patent document 1, a desiccant is formed on a substrate on which the organic electroluminescence elements are formed and hence, it is difficult to provide the desiccant in a state where the organic electroluminescence elements are not influenced by the desiccant.